A Mother's Love
by Broppy's-Little-Girl
Summary: "You have always been the protective one! I'm turning into you! I don't get it, why aren't you as worried?" "Because he's got himself a girl" "And why does that matter?" "Let them move in together, fast forward nine months, and BOOM! We'll be grandparents." /In which Branch and Poppy's son is leaving the nest and Poppy is having a hard time letting go. One-shot


"I don't like this," Poppy said for what had to be a million times. She had been protesting for weeks about this, and now that the day was finally hear she couldn't believe her eyes. "I don't like this one bit."

"Poppy…"

"Branch! How can you be so nonchalant about this? You- out of all people should be more worried than I am."

"And why is that my Queen?" Branch asked, continuing to brush Poppy's hair as an attempt to soothe her. Usually it worked, but today, however, didn't. She wasn't mad, really. She was more sad than mad. No, wrong word. It was hard to sum up how she was feeling in one word. The best way she could describe it was as if there was a spire that shot right through her heart. Too graphic? Perhaps it was the feeling of unease. Nope, not that either.

"Because you have always been the protective one! I'm turning into you!"

"Everyone's worst nightmare, huh?" he pouted teasingly.

"Oh come on, you know that's not what I meant…"

"I know," he said softly.

"But how can I not be upset? Our only son and child is leaving the nest! Forever…"

"Oh, he can visit us any time."

"I don't get it, why aren't you as worried?"

Branch smiled. "Because he's got himself a girl."

Although he got a lot of attention by the girls, there was one special troll in the village who had won his heart. She didn't even have to do anything, either. Some of the girls would go out of their way to impress him, but she didn't. At first, she took no mind to him. While he got bitten by the love bug at the age of nine, she was still in her own world. Getting that girl was one of the most hardest challenges he faced in his whole life. It was worth it in the end, when she finally warmed up to him. She was a beautiful peach colored troll with yellow hair and blue eyes. She was called Summer, the prettiest troll in the troll tree to their son, and meant everything to him.

"And why does that matter?"

"Let them move in together, fast forward nine months, and BOOM! We'll be grandparents." It was something Branch wanted so desperately. He missed the times when their son was young and he couldn't wait to have those moments again with the young ones.

They had just gotten the announcement last night that his and Summer's cozy pod was finished and ready to move in. This was when Poppy really started to feel the clench in her heart. She begged Elliot to stay one more night so he wouldn't have to move in the middle of the night. It took a couple weeks to finish, Branch and Elliot did most of heavy lifting. A few trolls even pitched in helping although Elliot kept saying he could do it.

"Branch, he just turned nineteen! I mean I want to be a grandma and spoil them rotten but I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself."

"And I think you worry too much."

"Perhaps we were both right," Poppy said after thinking about it for a moment.

They were cut off when they heard angelic humming coming from the hallway, getting progressively louder as it made its way to their room. The door opened, revealing their son.

The first thing everyone noticed first about the young prince was that he was a spider of a boy. He was always the tallest in his class and the third tallest in the village. Branch had no idea where he had gotten that considering him and Poppy were normal sized. The lad was also broad and muscular like his father, had a round face like his mothers and sparkling emerald eyes like his great grandma Rosiepuff. He had light blue hair with pink tips, and his color was dark purple, and nose pink. He was handsome for a troll. Being the prince he was popular among the village and always ready to help out.

"There he is!" Branch's face lit up, happy to see that his son was bright eyed and bushy haired. "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Hi sweetheart!" Poppy immediately got up, rushing to her son and hugging him ever so tightly. "I hope you had sweet dreams."

"Indeed I did. I've been up for a while, actually. I was finishing up packing the last of my things." He pulled out a stuffed troll from his hair that he used to play with when he was an infant. "Look what I found! Mr. Trolly! I wonder how I ever lost him?"

Poppy's lip started to quiver. "I-I'm sure I don't know, Elliot…"

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Branch said, getting to his feet, rubbing Poppy's tensed shoulders and kissing her glitter-freckled cheek before answering the door.

"Hi Summer," he smiled at the orange troll who was smiling happy.

"Hi King Branch! I just came to help Elliot with his stuff. Most of my boxes are already in our new pod," she explained.

"Oh, alright, then." He invited the young female troll into his home. By now she didn't really need an invitation considering she was here all the time. "Honey, you know you don't have to knock anymore, right?"

"Our home is your home," Poppy said, giving Summer a small hug.

Summer then made her way to Elliot, hugging him tightly. He hugged back almost immediately. "Hi Elli," she said softly.

"You know, I can't wait to be a grandpa, you guys will have to most adorable saplings. I'll love them with all my heart." Branch smiled.

"Dad!" Elliot exclaimed, blushing madly while Summer giggled nervously, a little red herself. He hid his face in her shoulder. "Only if they look like her…" his voice muffled against his girlfriend's shoulder.

"With all do respect King Branch, I don't think we're ready for that…" Summer said. "Not yet, at least."

"Pity," Branch whispered. _Why not? I wanna be a grandpa now! I'll teach the kid everything I know, which is a lot of teaching I have to do._

Poppy gave him a playful swat and shook her head in amusement.

"Anyway," Branch said, "Let's bust and move. We have a lot of heavy lifting ahead of us. The sooner we deal with that the sooner you two will be moved into your new pod."

Poppy's heart sank. She still didn't like it, nor was she looking forward to letting her baby go.

* * *

Evening was starting to fall and Branch and Elliot had just finished up making up the bed. "Perfect," said Branch. The two made their way downstairs to see Poppy looking through the old photo album.

"Look at this one," Poppy was saying, "this is Elliot in the tub, he had the cutest little buns!"

Elliot blushed.

Summer laughed. "Awww, he's so cute! Can I keep that one?"

Poppy nodded happily, handing over the picture. Branch squinted his eyes to realize Summer had a handful of pictures in her hand. Poppy turned the page. "This picture was after his bath and here he is all dry. Baby trolls are super fuzzy so when you dry them they look puffballs. So whenever I dried him he looked like a purple ball of fluff with arms and legs!" Poppy laughed, about to hand Summer the picture but stopped herself. "You know, I think I'll hang onto this one." She put the picture in her hair.

Branch frowned as he shot a sympathetic look at his son. "Mom, seriously?"

"Yes seriously! Looking at photo albums helps me relax. Maybe you ought to try it."

Branch rolled his eyes. "Psh."

"It's okay Elliot. I think your baby pictures are adorable." Summer approached the blushing purple troll and hugged him.

Elliot smiled. "You don't mean that."

"Yeah I do." He gave her a kiss.

"We're still here you know," Branch smirked.

"And why are you still here again?" Elliot asked, his arms still wrapped around Summer.

"Alright, alright we get it," Branch said. "C'mon Popps, we should let them get settled…" He took ahold of the pink troll's hand but she jerked his hand back.

"No, no, let's stay a little," she stalled. She didn't want to let him go just yet. She wanted to at least stay until night fell, which wouldn't be long… If Poppy had it her way she would be sleeping right in the middle of Elliot and Summer. Branch definately wouldn't let her do that.

"Poppy, they want to be alone now," he said through his teeth.

The Queen ignored Branch and got up on her feet. "Do you guys want to hear a story?!"

"How old are they- five years old?" Branch asked. "Poppy, please…" He didn't want their son upset with them. He knew they needed space, and being their first night they just wanted to relax and be alone. Heck, he remembered his and Poppy's first night in their new pod when they first got married. For one thing all they wanted to do was suck face but couldn't because the snack pack wouldn't leave them alone until about midnight. Now Poppy was acting like _them._ Judging by how mad she got at her friends that night, he couldn't imagine how Elliot was feeling because he and Poppy thought alike.

"No, not really," Elliot said.

"We could do karaoke, if you want," she suggested.

"Oo! I love karaoke!" Summer said. "I'll do it. What about you Elli, for me?"

Elliot unfolded his arms and softened. "Okay."

"Me and Dad will go first!" Poppy said, grabbing Branch's hand before he could protest.

" _I'm sorry,_ " he mouthed to Elliot.

* * *

"Do you have any 3's Elliot?" Poppy asked happily. They had finished karaoke two hours ago. Up until now they had just been playing board games and Elliot was about ready to throw something.

He kept his cool, though, not wanting to make a scene. Not when Summer was here. She seemed to be enjoying herself. "Go fish," he mumbled, resting his hand on his cheek.

"Your turn King Branch," Summer said, only to realize the blue troll was out cold. He was snoring, curled up in a ball, his head resting on Poppy's lap. It was an adorkable sight, really.

"Branch," Poppy whispered, nudging him, but he showed no signs of waking up.

"Well Dad's tired so maybe you guys should _go home_ ," Elliot alluded.

"Okay...right after we finish the game! We could watch a movie, too."

"That should be fine," Summer yawned.

* * *

Branch was nodding off again onto Poppy's shoulder while she stayed wide awake. Her face lite up as she popped another piece of popcorn, glancing at Summer and Elliot, who looked close to falling asleep as well. Was she the only one who was wide awake?

Summer had officially fallen asleep onto Elliot's lap. "Mom," Elliot said.

Okay, she might have seen that coming to her. So she acted clueless. "Yeah sweetie?"

"We need to talk. Now."

She sighed, nudging her husband. "Branch!"

"HIDE THE COCONUTS!" exclaimed Branch with his eyes wide opened.

"Not Dad, just us."

"Oh, um, go back to sleep."

She gently sat him back down and her and Elliot made their way outside. "So what's up?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Seriously? _What's up?_ That's all?"

Poppy sighed. "Okay, you got me...I'm just going through a hard time right now."

His anger shimmered away. "Why? Is everything okay?" He loved his mother, more than she would ever know. He didn't like seeing her upset or unhappy. The same thing with his dad. He never imagined that behind that happy face was a troll going through a hard time.

"You wouldn't understand…" she murmured, rubbing her arm and shivering a little.

"Cold?" he asked, giving her his coat and wrapping it around her.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"No problem. Now talk to me. Please."

Poppy took a deep breath. "Well...I...I'm just having a hard time...letting go," she explained.

"Mom…"

"You're my baby!" she continued before he could. "You will always be my baby. Even when you're old and wrinkly like a prune."

Elliot smiled a little, unsure how to react to that. "Thanks?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I love you, Elliot," she whispered.

"I love you too Mom," he smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that," she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes but they didn't seem to stop. It was everything she had been holding in from the last couple weeks.

He hugged her tightly, having to bend over. She was so fragile and he always worried that if he hugged her too tightly it wouldn't end well. Sometimes be hated being so tall and lean.

"I-I j-just don't w-want to lose you…" she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I get it. It's been a tough year, with grandpa passing away and all," he said softly.

"I...I know. I miss him. A-And I'm going to miss you too."

"It's okay mom," he soothed, rubbing up and down her back. "It's okay… You can visit Summer and I any time."

"T-Thanks," she said, pulling away, feeling a little better. "You know, your father wants grandkids, like, now," she smiled.

"I know," he laughed, then winked. "I'll see what can do."

"I'm sure he will appreciate that greatly."

* * *

 **It sucks but I hoped you liked it anyway XD**


End file.
